Bethan's songfic
by chocolated.dreams
Summary: When Benny wants to tell everyone that he loves Ethan, will he do it ?


**This is a Bethan Songfic :D **

**Song: now or never by outasight**

**The song is so awesome !**

**Anyway, read and review !**

**:P**

It was a typical Monday night in the Weir's house. Grandma Weir was making potions in the basement, and Benny, the brunette teenager, was in his room, thinking about his best friend, Ethan. Benny has been in love with Ethan for the past four years, but he could never tell his best friend his feelings. He was scared of rejection. And he didn't want to lose his best friend.

So there he was, in his bed, sketching a drawing of Ethan. Upset of being everyday in love with Ethan without him knowing, and worse, without Ethan loving him back, he didn't want to be alone in his thoughts, thoughts filled of Ethan, what it would be like if they kissed, what it would be like to call him his boyfriend…. He turned on the radio and listened.

**I-I love you like a love song, baby,**

**I-I love you like a love song, b-**

Benny changed the channel. He muttered: Yes, I do.

**"And now, we are going to listen to Outasight, when he sings " now or never "!" **

Benny never heard of this song, he decided to listen.

When the song ended, he thought about it. Outasight was right. He would do something about his love.

Tuesday morning, Benny woke up, a knot in his stomach. He didn't want to go to school, but he had to, to see Ethan. He turned on the radio and heard the same song as last night. It gave him determination. He went downstairs, the song still on the radio. His grandma had made him pancakes. He ate them, and went through the door, the song stuck in his head. His grandma shouted from the window:

- Good luck Benny! Now or never!

Benny stopped in his tracks. _How did she know I'm going to do something about loving Ethan?_ He thought. He just thanked his grandma and went to school, butterflies in his stomach.

**And I can't believe forever it seems to live out these dreams**

It's been so long since Benny liked Ethan, he was a little glad of letting his feelings out. He was a little embarrassed of doing it in school, but the song really inspired him.

**When you start to think about taking a chance **

**you can't give a damn**

He decided to take a chance, tell Ethan how he felt, and see how he'll react.

**Huh I'm a hopeless romantic**

**fell in love with a simple idea**

Before the bell rang, he would go to Ethan's locker and wait for him to come.

**with a little bit luck**

**and a whole lotta work **

He would take a rose, give it to him and say his true feelings.

**I can make everyone of these visions real**

He hoped the answer would be the one of his dreams.

**we don't care what the people say**

**and we don't care what they want to do**

**and we don't care about it anymore**

**we do what we want**

Benny didn't care what others will probably think of his love for another boy, he didn't care if jocks called him a fag, or if they pushed him into lockers for the rest of the year.

**I ain't wasting a no more time**

**It's now or never**

**I'm about to get mine **

**It's now or never **

**I'm about to get mine **

**It's now or never**

**Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **

**It's now or never**

He was now walking faster to school, determination on his face.

**Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**It's now or never.**

He paused in front of the double doors, leading to school. Finally, he took a deep breath, and entered.

**We don't care what the people say**

**and we don't care what they want to do**

**and we don't care about it anymore**

**we do what we want**

Already a lot of people were inside, doing today's homework, talking with friends, eating breakfast. He thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea… the second he stopped at Ethan's locker, the shorter brunette entered the school, a smile on his face as he saw Benny. Benny blushed.

**I ain't wasting a no more time**

**its now or never **

**I'm about to get mine**

** It's now or never**

The taller brunette decided to tell Ethan his feelings, it was just so hard to see him talking to Sarah every day. Of course Benny himself pretended to like Erica, though he prefers brunettes.

**I'm about to get mine **

**It's now or never**

Ethan said hi to him, and Benny just froze, hypnotized by Ethan's beauty. He shook his head, smiled and said:

- hi E, listen. I gotta tell you something….

**It's time to decide **

**if its worth the fight or letting it slide**

**and I drew the line at wasting away or waiting to be saved**

**so I made my own luck in my head on straight and kicked up the dust**

**And the money well it don't mean much I did it for the love and that was enough**

**The way I dreamed it ain't the way it played out missed every road that looked to be the safe route. **

**No directions I made my way out**

**I don't give a damn what they say no way now.**

- Benny, what is it?

There was no going back now. Benny took a deep breath, thought about the song that inspired him so much, recited a magic spell, and said, holding a rose:

**We don't care what the people say **

**and we don't care what they want to do **

**and we don't care about it anymore **

**we do what we want **

- E, I love you. I have for four years. A piece of me always breaks when you talk about Sarah, or when you try to flirt with her….

**I ain't wasting a no more time **

**its now or never I'm about to get mine **

**It's now or never I'm about to get mine **

**It's now or never**

Ethan stared at Benny with surprised eyes, letting Benny continue talking.

** Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **

**It's now or never **

**Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **

**It's now or never.**

- I think of you everyday, you are my other half, I could never live without you. But, if you think I'm weird, or if you hate me, I understand. Just take this rose and….

**We don't care what the people say **

**and we don't care what they want to do **

**and we don't care about it anymore **

**we do what we want **

Benny waited for Ethan to answer, but he didn't move. Benny took that as a no, handed Ethan his perfect, red rose, and started to walk away, already seeing jocks coming his way yelling "fag".

**I ain't wasting a no more time **

**It's now or never **

**I'm about to get mine**

**It's now or never**

**I'm about to get mine **

Tears wear tugging at his eyes, he blinked them away.

**We don't care what the people say **

**and we don't care what they want to do **

**and we don't care about it anymore **

**we do what we want **

Ethan's hand stopped Benny from walking away from him. He turned him around, looked into his eyes, and said:

- Benny….

**I ain't wasting a no more time **

**its now or never I'm about to get mine **

**It's now or never **

**I'm about to get mine **

**It's now or never.**

But he didn't finish his sentence. He kissed Benny. Benny was so surprised of feeling Ethan's perfect lips on his, he forgot to kiss back. He smiled, and kissed back, pulling Ethan closer to him.

**Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**It's now or never**

The jocks stopped in their tracks, surprised to see Ethan kissing Benny. They walked faster, until a blonde and a brunette stopped them, and started flirting with them. The jocks forgot Ethan and Benny and followed the girls who were leading them outside.

**Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **

**It's now or never.**

Ethan pulled back from the kiss, put his forehead against Benny's, and said :

- I love you Benny.

- I love you too, Ethan.

**We don't care what the people say **

**and we don't care what they want to do **

**and we don't care about it anymore **

**we do what we want **

The bell rang. They walked towards their class, holding hands, Benny with the biggest smile he ever had, Ethan smelling his magic rose. They ignored all the persons calling them fags and walked away, happy.

**I ain't wasting a no more time **

**It's now or never **

- E, you're mine forever now. I'm never letting you go.

- Benny, you're mine forever too. I love you, always have, always will.

- I love you too.

**I'm about to get mine **

**It's now or never **

The girls who took care of the jocks entered the school, something red on their teeth. They saw the two boys and smiled at each other.

**I'm about to get mine **

**It's now or never.**

_Thank you, Outasight,_ thought Benny as he entered the classroom, Ethan by his side.

**Well, how was it ? I really love the song !**

**Peace and Bethan :P**


End file.
